Complications
by warblersrock
Summary: Ally likes Dallas right? Wrong What happens when he hurts Ally in the worst way? Will Ally tell anyone? Will Austin save her?
1. Chapter 1

Complications

Ally's POV:

I stood behind the counter of Sonic Boom, helping the last customer of the night when Dallas came in smiling. It had been easier to talk to him since I've been around Austin lately. "Hi Ally. Just got off work. Do you want to hang at the practice room for a bit?" he asked. The practice room? I thought, confused. But I said yes anyways, what the heck. Time with Dallas? Sure! So we went up to the practice room and sat on the couch.

He turned and faced me, his face serious. "Dalla- His name was cut off when he started to kiss me. At first I started to kiss him back, thinking it would only be kissing. How could I've been so stupid? I tried to pull away but he kept pressing his body against mine. I could feel his hand in weird places…uncomfortable places. He didn't stop. I tried to stop him but he was too strong for me. He was aggressive…extremely aggressive. He hurt me. Something I didn't think he would be able to do. So I just lay there until it was over. I woke up with bruises and scrapes all over me. I got dress, kept my lips shut and prepared for another day at work.

Austin's POV:

I walked into Sonic Boom to see Ally behind the counter, writing in her book as usual. I smiled to myself but it faded within seconds because of the expression on her face. So sad, so hurt, damaged. I walked over and leaned in close. "Hi Austin." She said glumly. Something was wrong. Really wrong. She usually was so happy and light in the mornings. I mean she **was** a morning person. "Hi Ally. What's wrong?" I asked. Something like fear flashed in her eyes but then it was gone before I could question her on it. "Nothing. Just tired." She said. I knew she was lying. Ally was never tired in the mornings. "Ally. Please tell me." I pleaded. Tears rimmed big brown eyes. I went over to the sign that said OPEN and flipped it so it said SORRY WE'RE CLOSED. I walked back to where Ally hung her head, sobbing. I lifted her head with my index finger, so she met my gaze. "It was awful Austin. He hurt me. I didn't think he was capable of it. I loved him Austin. Loved him!" she said through sobs. My jaw clenched. That bastard! "What did Dallas do to you?" I asked harshly. "Please don't hurt him Austin! Please!" she pleaded. I didn't answer her. I was furious. "Do you really want to know?" she asked. I nodded. She lead me up to the practice room. She turned to me and started to lift her shirt up. She had bruises and scrapes everywhere. I was going to kill him!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV:

I lifted up my shirt so Austin could see what Dallas had done to me. I watched his eyes grow big. She ran a hand through his hair angrily. He turned to go out the door. "No! Austin please! I'm begging you don't!" my voice broke on the last word. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "He's a guy. Guys have testosterone. It's a guy thing." I said. He was silent for a few seconds before he turned on me, his face furiously red. "I would never hurt you like he did! 'It's a guy thing'?" he spat. "No. It's an idiot thing! I'm going to kill him! Just how badly did he hurt you?" he asked. I couldn't say it. I couldn't speak of what Dallas had done. Austin knew for the moments I had stayed quiet. And evil smile crossed his face and I wanted to cry again. "Austin, please. No." I whispered. He shook his head. "He hurt you. I'm never going to forgive him. You're sixteen! Sixteen!" he yelled. Now he was talking to me as if I were his daughter. "He shouldn't have touched you he shouldn't have even thought about it!" he screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my head into his chest and cried.

Austin's POV:

I stroked her hair as she cried against me. I was still mad at Dallas. I can't believe he would do that to Ally! Sweet, innocent Ally! He doesn't deserve her. I scooped her into my arms and laid her on the couch. I draped a blanket over her. I picked up my guitar and started to play and sing Lego House by Ed Sheeran. Within five minutes she was asleep, her breathing heavy and even. I walked over and pressed my lips to her temple and lay on the floor beneath her. I would stay with her until this was all over. Protect her until she could think and speak for herself without breaking. I closed my eyes and whispered Lego House until I fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ally's POV: I dreamt of what happened. How Dallas didn't stop, just kept pushing himself on me. "No Dallas! Stop, please! Stop!" I screamed. I thrashed as he grabbed me. I hit the floor with an odd soft thump. I heard a groan underneath me. I opened my eyes to see Austin's staring back at mine. He didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. It hurt how hard he hugged me. I didn't say anything because he was so sweet. His hair hung in his eyes and I brushed it back. He opened his eyes with a jolt of surprise and let go of me. "I'm sorry Ally." He whispered. I smiled and he smiled back. "Thank you Austin. For everything." I said and rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes realizing that it was 2 a.m.

Austin's POV: "Thank you Austin. For everything." Ally whispered before putting her head on my chest and closing her eyes. She had tear tracks on her cheeks. I looked at the clock. 2:00 it read. I blinked hard, trying to focus. I felt Ally stir under my arms. I smiled. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. She was so sweet. I did what I had the night before. Sang Lego House. This time, not to fall asleep, but to clear my head of all of the nasty thoughts.

"_I'm out of touch_

_I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're feeling down_

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I think I'll love you better now"_

"Thank you so much Austin. For being there when I needed you. When no one else was." I heard Ally say. I looked down to see her lips moving. She talked in her sleep. I finally decided to go to sleep. So this time, I used Lego House to fall asleep again. I was humming the last few lyrics when I drifted off into a dream where, none of this happened. Where Ally wasn't hurt, where she still loved Dallas. Where she could still be her awkward self. I knew the truth. She could never be that again. The one that was most important to her hurt her. I was going to hurt him for what he did to her. Whether she wanted me to or not. He was going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally's POV: I woke up in Austin's arms. I turned to see his eyes closed, his eyes moving behind his eyelids. He was dreaming. I smiled to myself. He was so sweet. I watched as lips moved as he talked in his sleep. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "You don't deserve her Dallas. Ally is the sweetest, nicest, smartest person I know. You hurt her and now I'm going to hurt you." He said. I watched as his eyes slowly started to open. His eyes grew big as they met mine. He removed his arms from around me and sat up. "Sorry Ally." He said with a sloppy smile. I smiled back and shook my head. It was as if nothing had happened when I was with Austin. He was the only person I confided in, besides Trish. He made me feel happy and smart. "Do you want to write a song?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked at him confused. "I want to sing something. Tell me what you think." He said getting up. I started to feel the cold air as he moved away from me. He grabbed his guitar and started to strum a song I'd heard once before: Lego House.

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong, we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings_

_There's one thing on my mind; it's all for you _

_And it's dark in a cold December, _

_But I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken, I will mend ya_

_And I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

_I'm out of touch_

_I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're feeling down._

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I'll love you better now"_

He sang the last lyric softly. So softly that I could barely hear it. I smiled but it broke in a few seconds because no matter what I did or said or thought, all of it brought me back to Dallas. The first tear was hot and salty, just like the others. I had forgotten about Austin until he wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest. The haunting memories came back. How he touched me, _where _he touched me. I shivered at the sickening thought. Austin's arms hurt but I wasn't about to tell him that. He was my rock. I needed him right now.

Austin's POV: I wrapped my arms around Ally as she cried. I felt her shiver five seconds later. This needed to be dealt with. I hated to see her like this. I needed to do something! I pulled away from her. She looked up at me with water, big eyes. It broke my heart. I didn't want to leave her but I needed to. "I'll be right back." I promised her. She shook her head. "Austin don't hurt him! Please don't!" she begged. I didn't listen to her. I couldn't. If I did, I would stop before I could teach him a lesson. "I'll be right back." I repeated as I walked out the door of the practice room. I walked out of Sonic Boom's front doors and towards the Cell Phone Accessories Cart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ally's POV: I watched as Austin left the practice room. No! He's going to get hurt! I thought as I raced down the stairs to the Cell Phone Accessory Cart. I hid behind plastic plant, right by Bill's Surf Shop, which was where Austin and Dallas stood face-to-face and talking. I watched as Austin's fingers curled into fists, even though he was keeping a calm face, he was really good actor. He smiled at Dallas before he raised his fist and punched Dallas right in the jaw.

Austin's POV: I walked up to The Cell Phone Accessories Cart and tapped Dallas on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at me. That asshole, pretending like nothing happened. I smiled back, despite what I really felt. "Hi man." He said. "Hey." I said. "How're you?" I asked. He smiled broadly. Stupid jerk! "I'm great man. Guess what I did just couple days ago or should I say who?" he asked. I clenched my teeth. I had honestly thought that Dallas was good guy, guess I was wrong. Very wrong. "Who?" I asked. If possible, his smile got bigger. "Ally. The only bad thing was she didn't respond. Know what I mean?" he asked. I smiled then raised my fist and punch him in the jaw.

Ally's POV: Austin didn't give Dallas a chance to get up. He just kept pounding his fist into Dallas' face. I watched in horror as Austin drilled his fist in Dallas' face. Then Austin got up, I guess he was bored that Dallas wasn't fighting back. He help Dallas up and then punched him in the face one more time. Dallas finally got up and took a swing at Austin. It hit hard because I could hear it from where I was standing and Austin staggered a bit. I covered my mouth and nose with my hands. I could see Austin smile evilly; he took it as a sport. Austin was very competitive and was sort of an adrenaline junkie. He raised his foot and kicked Dallas in the stomach then punched in the face for what seemed like the ten hundredth time. Dallas got up and swung at Austin again and missed. I couldn't take this anymore. I walked over and pushed Austin away from Dallas. "Austin- I stopped talking when I saw his face. It was covered in blood. His nose was at an odd angle and his eye was beginning to darken. Damn! I took his hand. His eyes were closed and he swayed a little. Shit! I walked him back to Sonic boom and sat him down on the couch in the practice room. Time to clean him up. Wow, this was gonna be fun! Not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Austin's POV: I don't remember much. All I remember is punching Dallas. I opened my eyes and slow sat up. I was almost up when a hand pressed on my chest and pushed me back down. I looked down at Ally's hand. She pressed a cool face cloth to my forehead. I smiled up at her. She smiled back, but timidly. She was distant. Why? It was a few minutes before she spoke. "You didn't have to do that." she said. I knew she was trying to keep control of herself. I stayed silent. "Why did you after I specifically told you not to?!" she said, her voice rising. "I tried to help you." I answered. She didn't meet my gaze. "I don't need you to help me Austin! I was dealing with it perfectly before you went and did that!" she said. "Oh yeah, Ally. You were dealing with things perfectly." I said sarcastically. She gave me a look that could've killed me. She hated it when I was sarcastic. "I was Austin! I can't believe you were such and idiot!" she screamed. My eyes widened. Ally was never out of control like this. "I don't get why people try to do things for me? I am independent! I don't need anyone!" she screamed. I was now getting mad. She didn't need anyone? Fine. I loved how she appreciated what I'd done for her. I got up, ignoring the blood running down my nose. "I see how it is. I'm glad you appreciated what I did for you Ally." I said. I started to walk towards the door when I heard her yell at me. "Fine. Go. I don't need you." She said. I heard her voice break on the last word. I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of me melting in her hands like putty. I walked out of Sonic Boom and didn't look back because if I did, I definatly would've melted like putty in her hands.

Ally's POV: "Fine. Go. I don't need you." I said. My voice broke at the last word. He still left. He didn't look back as I watched him walk out of Sonic Boom's front doors. I turned back and went to go sit on the couch. There was a knock on the door and when I looked up, Dallas was standing in the doorway. My eyes grew big as I looke at him. Austin had really screwed him up! Both of his eyes were black, his nose was taped and bloody, and he was walking as if ever step hurt him. It probably did. He smiled at me, evilly. "Hi Ally. Guess what happened to me today?" he asked angrily. I bit my lip. He scared me. I didn't think he ever could be possible of that. He walked over to me. I got up and kept backing up until I was against a wall. Good job Ally. Now he can do whatever the hell he wants to you! I thought as I felt Dallas box me in. I was hyperventilating. "You're so cute when you're scared." He whispered. He made my skin crawl. Think Ally! I rammed my knee up and it connected with the spot in between his legs. He dropped to the floor, swearing. I grabbed my phone and dialed Austin's number. "Austin, I was wrong! Help me please! I need you. It's Dallas help me!" I screamed into the phone. I had my back turned to Dallas. I should've sensed he was coming, but I didn't. I felt a slam at the back of my head and that's when everything went balck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Austin's POV: "Austin I was wrong! I do need you! Help me, it's Dallas! Please!" I heard Ally scream. There was a bang and then the line went dead. Son of a bitch! I grabbed my car keys and drove like a bat out of hell to Sonic Boom. When I got in, I didn't hear anything and then I heard a small banging sound coming from the practice room. I ran up the steps and swung the door open. I was disgusted by what I saw. Ally was knocked out on the floor and Dallas was on top of her. I walked over, grabbed him by the neck and drove my fist into his already broken nose. I kicked him in between his legs and I heard him cry out in pain. I didn't stop until he was unconscious. I picked up Ally and walked her out of the music store, put her in the front seat and drove her to the hospital. When I got there, the doctors put her on a bed and wheeled her to the ER. I had to wait in the waiting room. It had been two hours before the surgeon came out. "Ally Dawson." He called. I stood up and walked over to him. "How is she? Is she going to be ok?" I asked. The surgeon removed his mask thing that went around his mouth and smiled half-heartedly at me. No! Please no! She couldn't be dead! I was going to kill Dallas for killing her! "If you got hear any later, she would've died." The surgeon said. My eyes grew big as I absorbed his words. I hugged him and asked him if I could see her. He told me she's still asleep but I could go visit her. He also told me that he'd let me stay overnight. I walked into Ally's room, sat on the chair beside her bed, held her hand and fell asleep.

Ally's POV: When I opened my eyes, wherever I was, was blurry and my head hurt a lot. I blinked twice before my vision cleared. I turned to see Austin sitting beside me in a chair, asleep. I looked around me and heard beeping sound to my left. I turned to the machine and followed the tube to an IV that was in my wrist. I was in the hospital! Oh my God! What did Dallas do to me? I turned to another machine that had a blood bag attached to a tube, which was attached a needle, which was in my wrist just like the IV. I turned to Austin and smiled. He'd saved me. He started to stir, his eyes opening. He blinked twice and his eyes lit up when he saw me. That's when I felt his hand move against mine. "You're awake. Thank goodness. I thought you slipped into a coma." He said smiling down at me. I smiled back weakly. "What did he do? What did you see?" I asked. He swallowed hard before speaking. "You were knocked out cold, on the floor and he was on top of you. I beat him until he was unconscious." He said. I felt tears brim my eyes. "Oh my God!" I said. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. I looked at him as if he were an idiot. Which he was right now. "No I'm not Austin. I got hurt both physically and emotionally by the person that I didn't think would harm me like that." I said. He looked down at the floor, not meeting my gaze. "How could he do that Austin?!" I asked. He shook his head. "Guys only want one thing from girls." He said monotonically. I looked up at him, locking his brown eyes with mine. "Do you want only one thing from me Austin? Do you only want me to write you songs?" I asked. He shook his head, not believing what I'd said. "No Ally! That's not what I just want from you!" He said. I looked at him sternly. "Then what do you want from me?" I asked. He smiled slightly. "I want you to be there with me when I perform your songs; I want you to smile, to laugh, to just be happy. I want you to be my best friend." He said. The tears started to pool over. "Thank you for telling me that. I really needed that." I said. He rubbed his thumb under my eyes, wiping away the tears. "Ally?" Austin said my name softly and I smiled half-heartedly at him. "Yes, Austin?" I asked. "You're beautiful. I don't know why he would hurt you." He said. I swallowed hard. Did he really just say that?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Austin's POV: Her lips broke into a smile and I felt my heart squeeze. She squeezed my hand tighter and I smiled back at her. "You really think so Austin?" she asked. "Yeah, I do. You just haven't realized it before." I said. Her breathing started to change and her eyes widened. "Austin? Do you have feelings for me?" she said quietly. That's when it hit me. The realization that I had feelings for Ally hit me like a brick wall. Ally squeezed my hand, bringing me back to Earth. "Austin?" she says my name so sweetly that I can't help but smile. "Yes, I do." I said. Suddenly her breathing is quicker and she squeezes my hand tighter than usual. "Ally? What's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't speak; she just stares at the door to her private room. That's when I hear the wheels of another bed coming towards the door. The bed that slides beside Ally's is occupied by an unconscious Dallas. My eyes widen. I feel Ally start to rock forward and backward, shaking. Her eyes are closed and she's mumbling something I can't catch. Seeing her like this scares me. I watch as tears fall down her cheeks and I look over at the boy who has caused her to be like this. I watched the line go up and down on his pedometer, showing me that he really was alive, just sleeping. My teeth clenched. So I hadn't killed him. Damn!

Ally's POV: I go into my own horrific world as soon as I see Dallas on the bed next me. I hyperventilate, cry and rock backwards and forwards. Eventually, I stop and drift into a dreamless sleep. I woke up in Austin`s warm arms, his body close to mine. I rest my head against his chest and just lay there, breathing deeply. His back is to Dallas' bed, who was sleeping. I looked at how wrecked his face. His head was bandaged around his forehead and he had bruises on his face and arms. I closed my eyes and pressed my head harder into Austin's chest, enough to make him wake. He looked down at me, and smiled weakly. "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to wake up." I said.

"It's fine. What's wrong?" he asks softly. I shake my head. "Nothing." I say weakly. He turns his head to see Dallas, who was still sleeping, and gritted his teeth. He got up and drew the curtain across, so we wouldn't have to see Dallas' mangled body. "Thank you." I whispered as he lay down beside me again. Now it was his time to shake his head. "Don't worry about it. Or him." He said sweetly. I nodded and pressed my forehead into his chest once more before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Austin's POV: "Goodnight Ally." I whispered as I watched her close her beautiful brown eyes. Once again, I sang Lego House to help myself fall asleep. Once I was in a deep sleep, I dreamt of what it would be like if Ally and I were together. I pictured us in the practice room, just finishing a song.

"That was amazing Ally!" I said taking her hand and squeezing it. She smiled broadly up at me and squeezed my hand harder than I had hers. I watched as her smile melted and her eyes grew wide as my face came closer to hers, brushing our mouths together. She responded instantly, kissing me back softly then a little harder. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, running her hands up the back of my neck, into my hair. I was snapped out of the dream when I heard the sound of Ally screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ally's POV: I barely had time to scream before Dallas' hand clamp around my throat, dragging me up by my neck. I tried to gasp for as much air as I could manage but it wasn't working. I could feel my eyes closing, my breathing slowing, and my heart rate slowing. But then I hear a cry of pain and air renters my mouth, filling my lungs. I take deep gasps feeling my heart rate improving. I opened my eyes to see Austin hovering over Dallas' unmoving body. I covered my mouth with my hand that didn't have tubes attached to them. I looked up into Austin's scared eyes, watching as they shook with fear of what was going to happen to him once the doctors found Dallas' body. He turned to me not speaking. He sat beside me and pressed his forehead into my shoulder. I felt him shake beneath me. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to heal him. When he had finished crying, he sat back up and looked into my eyes. I squeezed his hand and he smiled shyly at me. He looked back at Dallas' body.

I took my index finger and put it under his chin, bring his face back to mine. "It wasn't your fault. You were protecting me. He would've killed me if you hadn't done what you had." I said surprisingly strongly. He nodded but I knew he doubted my words. I locked eyes with him, not letting him escape me. "It's not your fault." I said demandingly.

Austin's POV: "It's not your fault." Ally said demandingly. I sighed and got up to go to the nurses, ready to tell them what I had done, not really ready for my punishment or sentence. I felt Ally's hand clasp mine and pull me back beside her. I looked her in the eye and the look she gave back surprised me. Gratefulness. I watched as she leaned forward, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against mine. I sat there like that for a few seconds, completely shocked but then respond as if she were my life-line. At this point, she is. My emotional life-line. She pulls away and smiles at me brightly. I smile back, forgetting the body at my feet. I heard her giggle lightly and I do the same. "Thank you so much Austin. You are the most amazing person I know and I am really happy that I know you." She said sweetly. I felt my smile get bigger. "No Ally. You're amazing." I say half seriously. I lean in and kiss her again, loving the feeling of our lips together. She kisses me back without hesitation. We stay like that until the doctor comes and looks at Dallas' body. He turns to us with wide eyes. Too scared to speak, I let Ally explain what happened.

Ally's POV: As I explain things to the doctor-from my own personal view of things-his eyes fluctuated from sad to surprised and back again. When I had finished he simply smiled at me then faced Austin. I looked over at him and caught him looking at me, eyes wide, mouth dropped slightly. I nodded my head towards the doctor, who had cleared his throat for Austin to pay attention to him. Austin turned and looked up at the older man. I heard him suck in a breath, waiting for the doctor's comment.  
"I'm so very much proud of you young man. If you wouldn't have done what you did, like I had said before, Ms. Dawson would've died. Give yourself a pat on the back son." The man said. He smiled brightly and grasped Austin's shoulder hard then, he turned around and walked out of the hospital door, his shoes making an echo around the room. I had learned from the nurse that I would be able to leave in a matter of an hour if I got enough sleep. I thanked her and she smiled at me before disappearing out the door just like the doctor and Austin had a few minutes ago, to let me sleep.

Austin's POV: When I had heard the words that came out of the doctor's mouth I had felt unbelievable joy. Inside, I was singing and laughing and smiling. But then, my mind had traveled back to Ally's story, her point of view on everything. When I learned that she was able to leave in an hour the same joy had filled me. When the hour was over and she walked out of that room, dressed, a smile on her face and healed, I had ran and she met me half way, our lips crashing together. "No one can hurt you now. I won't let them." I said as I set her down. She smiled brightly up at me. "I love you Austin Monica Moon." She said before kissing me hard on the lips.

"I love you too Ally Dawson." I moaned as I kissed her back.


End file.
